A Grand Gesture
by whatsyourname123
Summary: Clexa fluff. Cause who doesn't need some of that? This definitely happened sometime in late season 2. Maybe. Probably not.
It's the whoosh of air from the tent flaps moving that puts Lexa on edge. Until this moment, she's never even _contemplated_ the idea that simple cloth moving through the air could sound angry. But it does. And she knows of only one person who could achieve something so unlikely.

'I could kill you Lexa!'

The brunette's pouring herself a glass of water when she hears that, but unsurprisingly it is soon forgotten.

'Hello Clarke.'

Lexa turns and tries to keep her mask of indifference in place. But it's so fucking _difficult_. Even when angry, and boy does Clarke look _furious_ , the blonde still manages to look perfect. Lexa thinks that this woman could wage war against a thousand warriors and come out of the end without a single hair out of place.

'No. You don't get to do that. Not right now. Not after _this_.'

The brunette quirks one eyebrow, the only outward reaction she allows herself. On the inside she's in turmoil of course, wracking her brains frantically for what she might have done to get Clarke so riled up.

'Do what, Clarke?'

Lexa's only thought in the next second as Clarke stalks suddenly toward her is a faint hope that her death will be quick and painless. She wants to take a step backwards but unfortunately her throne is right behind her so she rather ungracefully falls back onto it with a slight grunt.

'Don't say my name like...like...argh. Like you fucking think I was sent from _heaven_ or something! Not when I'm trying to be mad at you!'

Now Lexa is even more confused. She's certain now that Clarke isn't really here to kill her though, which is a bonus.

'But Clarke, you did come from the heavens. You fell from the sky.'

Apparently that's the completely wrong thing to say, because Clarke throws her arms up in the air with an exasperated cry and shoves Lexa in her chest so hard that her throne screeches backwards an inch.

'You just don't get it! You can't do what you did. Then act all calm and, and _normal_. And say my name like that. And just...arghh I give up!'

And just as quickly as she entered, Clarke's gone again. The entire conversation's lasted at most 30 seconds and has Lexa extremely puzzled. She cocks her head slightly at Indra, who Clarke hadn't even noticed had been knelt in the corner of the tent in her rush to rant at Lexa. Her general is as clueless as she is, judging by her perplexed expression.

'This conversation, between us.'

It doesn't need to be said, Lexa knows after all these years that Indra will never repeat anything she may overhear in the Commander's tent. Because she sure has heard some corkers over the years and not once have any of them ever made it into her people's gossip mongering.

'If that, Heda.'

...

Lexa's been watching Clarke from across the camp site for almost an hour now. Twice she's gotten up and tried to walk over to the blonde only to be stopped by a fierce glare. This time though Lexa is not going to be put off. She's commander. She's a warrior. Dammit she's brave.

'Clarke...please tell me what is wrong.'

Or maybe she's a lovesick fool. Whatever. She notices Octavia smirk from her seat next to Clarke and shoots her a death glare. She actually takes heart from it though. If Clarke's friends are laughing at her instead of being mad, it can't be anything too serious. Right?

Clarke's not saying a word though. In fact she shoots Lexa a glare and promptly walks off without saying a word. Lexa had been going for a strong stoic look but apparently she's failed miserably as Octavia chuckles.

'She's giving you the silent treatment.'

Octavia's laughing only gets louder at her Commander's confused look.

'Treatment? But I am not injured. I do not require treatment. And Clarke has not given me any.'

She's rewarded with a slap on the back by Octavia with that comment, though she's still none the wiser about what is going on here. She's just pondering various objects she could use to inflict pain on Octavia when the brunette takes pity on her and points in the general direction in which Clarke stalked off.

'She's mad. At what you did. To her tent. Go and make it right.'

It's only a few metres between where she's standing and Clarke's tent, but to Lexa it feels like a mile. Now with some apprehension in her step she's formulating various excuses and apologies in her head, all the while stalling about actually stepping inside the blonde's tent. That decision's made for her though when a hand suddenly reaches out and yanks her unceremoniously inside.

'Going to stand out there all night were you? Why don't you come on in and take a look at your _handy_ work.'

Clarke's waving her hands around in that cute infuriated way again and it's all Lexa can do to tear her eyes away for a second and look around the tent.

'Clarke...you said you wished to see the beauty my land has to offer. But it is not safe right now. So I brought the beauty to you.'

And bring it she has. Lexa can see flowers and plants on every available surface in Clarke's tent, as well as a few artifices from the old world that she knows Clarke will like. A few books. Some drawing equipment.

'You are not out of place amongst this beauty Clarke.'

She's surprised herself with the words, as well as Clarke clearly. Who looks like she might murder the brunette any second. Instead she settles for another shove in the chest. This time though Lexa's too quick and grabs Clarke's hands.

'I must ask Clarke. Why has this infuriated you so?'

Clarke snorts, but she isn't pulling her hands away from Lexa's grip. The brunette's way happier than she lets on about this fact.

'Lexa you're the commander. The _commander_. And you're so hot. And sweet. And you can't do things like this and just expect me to just...I don't know...keep my hands off you! It's not fair! And everybody saw your guards bringing this in and they are all laughing at me now and god you're so sweet but so embarrassing!'

Lexa doesn't think Clarke has ever looked so adorable as she does right at this moment, babbling on about something to do with dates. Why fruit has anything to do with this she's not sure. So she does the only thing she can think of to quiet the blonde and presses their lips together in a short but sweet kiss. When she pulls back Clarke involuntarily follows her, making Lexa chuckle.

'You are welcome Clarke.'


End file.
